


Late Night Conversations

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Edmund takes notice of Anna's signal to Caleb and she must quickly attempt to come up with an excuse or distraction.





	Late Night Conversations

Anna musters the strength to offer him a smile. Unlike the other soldiers who, frequently got rowdy drunk in the tavern, the Major followed passionately after far more civilized pursuits; namely literature and astronomy. Both of which, had tickled Anna’s intellectual side far more than she attempted to let on. And in spite of everything terrible happening, the Major had become a source of joy. His presence which, had at the beginning been resented, was now most welcome.

“It is indeed a beautiful night.” Anna murmurs admirably, peering out the door and down towards the fields. The sky was dotted, full of beckoning stars. If one could allow their imaginations to run rampant, it was almost possible to forget the colonies were presently involved in an extremely bloody war. Hands fold loosely over her chest, fingers drifting up and down her elbows. She briefly laments leaving her shawl strewn across the chair beside her writing desk.

“The light?” Her gaze briefly peels off towards the stairwell leading to her room. “Ah, yes.” She affirms, having realized that he had been drawn to her signal for Caleb. “I… uhmm, I found I couldn’t sleep myself and took to reading one of the classics.” It is a lie. But not one that was too far out of the realms of reality to be believed. “Bu.. but I do appreciate your concern, Major.” He wasn’t wrong to feel worried. Simcoe had a nasty little habit of creating terror in the confines of the tavern and he so frequently visited Anna. He waited outside her door and had entered her room when she wasn’t there. She was SURE of it. 

The brunette takes a step outside of the tavern and draws almost intimately closer to Edmund. “Have you any luck at getting Captain Simcoe billeted elsewhere?” Of course, the rebel-spy didn’t put much faith in John Graves Simcoe following orders. Yet, it was still worth a shot.


End file.
